$wgGroupPermissions
Детали $wgGroupPermissions — массив с двумя параметрами, с помощью которого индексируются группы участников и имеющиеся разрешения; например, "$wgGroupPermissions'user''edit' = true;" позволяет зарегистрированным участникам править страницы. Добавлять и удалять участников в эти группы можно с помощью интерфейса . Для углубленного изучения см. Права участников. Значения по умолчанию Для дополнительной информации см. Права участников#Права по умолчанию. Отметьте, что этот список может быть неполным. Ниже приведены значения по умолчанию. В комментариях после каждого пункта указана версия MediaWiki, в которой параметр был добавлен. $wgGroupPermissions = array(); // Implicit group for all visitors $wgGroupPermissions'*''createaccount' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'*''read' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'*''edit' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'*''createpage' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'*''createtalk' = true; // 1.6.0 // Implicit group for all logged-in accounts $wgGroupPermissions'user''move' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''read' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''edit' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''createpage' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''createtalk' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''upload' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''reupload' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''reupload-shared' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''minoredit' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'user''purge' = true; // 1.10.0 // Implicit group for accounts that pass $wgAutoConfirmAge $wgGroupPermissions'autoconfirmed''autoconfirmed' = true; // 1.6.0 // Implicit group for accounts with confirmed email addresses // This has little use when email address confirmation is off // This group has been removed by default in 1.13.0 $wgGroupPermissions'emailconfirmed''emailconfirmed' = true; // 1.7.0 // Users with bot privilege can have their edits hidden // from various log pages by default $wgGroupPermissions'bot''bot' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bot''autoconfirmed' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bot''nominornewtalk' = true; // 1.9.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bot''autopatrol' = true; // 1.10.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bot''suppressredirect' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bot''apihighlimits' = true; // 1.12.0 // Can edit all protected pages without cascade protection enabled // Added in 1.13.0, but commented out in source $wgGroupPermissions'bot''editprotected' = true; // 1.13.0 // Most extra permission abilities go to this group $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''block' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''createaccount' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''delete' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''bigdelete' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''deletedhistory' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''undelete' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''editinterface' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''editusercssjs' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''import' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''importupload' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''move' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''patrol' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''autopatrol' = true; // 1.9.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''protect' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''proxyunbannable' = true; // 1.7.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''rollback' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''trackback' = true; // 1.7.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''upload' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''reupload' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''reupload-shared' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''unwatchedpages' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''autoconfirmed' = true; // 1.6.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''upload_by_url' = true; // 1.8.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''ipblock-exempt' = true; // 1.9.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''blockemail' = true; // 1.11.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''markbotedits' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''suppressredirects' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''apihighlimits' = true; // 1.12.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''browsearchive' = true; // 1.13.0 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''noratelimit' = true; // 1.13.0 // Access to Special:MergeHistory. This was added in 1.12, but remains commented out in the source // $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''mergehistory' = true; // 1.12.0 // Permission to change users' group assignments $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''userrights' = true; // 1.5.0 $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''noratelimit' = true; // 1.13.0 // Permission to change users' groups assignments across wikis // Added in 1.12.0, but remain commented out in the source // $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''userrights-interwiki' = true; // 1.12.0 // Experimental permissions, not ready for production use // These were added in 1.6.0, but remain commented out in the source. // This code was removed in 1.13.0, replaced instead by the next block // $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''deleterevision' = true; // 1.6.0 // $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''hiderevision' = true; // 1.6.0, removed in 1.13.0 // The following code was added in 1.13.0 // $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''deleterevision' = true; // 1.6.0 // To hide usernames from users and Sysops // Added in 1.10.0, but not added into DefaultSettings.php until 1.13.0 // $wgGroupPermissions'suppress''hideuser' = true; // 1.10.0 // To hide revisions/log items from users and Sysops // Replaces the 'hiderevision' right added in 1.6.0 // $wgGroupPermissions'suppress''suppressrevision' = true; // 1.13.0 // For private suppression log access // $wgGroupPermissions'suppress''suppressionlog' = true; // 1.13.0 // Used by the Special:Renameuser extension // This setting was removed in 1.6.0 as the extension is not part of the default // MediaWiki distribution. $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''renameuser' = true; // 1.5.0, removed in 1.6.0 /** * The developer group is deprecated, but can be activated if need be * to use the 'lockdb' and 'unlockdb' special pages. Those require * that a lock file be defined and creatable/removable by the web * server. */ // This setting was added in 1.5.0, but remains commented out in the source. // $wgGroupPermissions'developer''siteadmin' = true; // 1.5.0 Отметьте, что участники с правами 'deletedhistory' могут просмотреть удалённые записи истории правок, но не могут просмотреть или восстановить текст. Использование в расширениях Некоторые расширения, такие как RenameUser или MakeBot, добавляют новые права, которые могут быть настроены и присваиваются в том же порядке. См. также * Права участников * Управление правами участников * Предотвращение доступа